


Shouyou-Only Supports

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Haikyuu Houses [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: This entry is for supports within my Haikyuu/Three Houses AU/crossover that take place between Shouyou Hinata, a Kingdom commoner in this AU, and Three Houses-originated characters. Feel free to send suggestions if you don't see a character you would like to see him support with (planned characters so far can be seen in the character tags).
Series: Haikyuu Houses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821109
Kudos: 2





	Shouyou-Only Supports

**Author's Note:**

> Support Format (this will be posted at the start of every entry):
> 
> (Support Level)  
> (Time (if relevant))  
> (Route)  
> [Support]  
> (...)  
> [Paired Ending (if relevant)]

_**C Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Sylvain sighed in disappointment, watching as his latest ex-girlfriend turned on her heel and walked away from him. "A shame," he said, to no one in particular. "She was truly a lovely woman..."

"Oh, _please_."

"Gah!"

Sylvain spun around, his wide eyes meeting... Nothing. Then he lowered his gaze, and there stood Shouyou Hinata, looking up at him with an utterly disgusted expression. "You're just like everyone else in your family," Shouyou said. "You don't care about the people you hurt, do you?"

"Wha-?! Where's this coming from?!" Sylvain asked, obviously panicking. "And quit glaring at me like you want me dead!"

Shouyou clicked his tongue in obvious annoyance, but averted his gaze, staring off to the side. "Where it's coming from is a place of distaste and hatred. For you, and for the entire Gautier family." He huffed. "I only came to find you because the Professor asked me to. I believe it was something about your behavior being a distraction from your studies..." He shrugged, obviously not caring. "Now that I've delivered the message, I'll be on my way. Good day, Sylvain."

Sylvain watched as Shouyou stalked off, not even waiting for a response. Sylvain sighed once the shorter male was out of earshot. "He's so nice to everyone else, but when it comes to me, he sure doesn't mince words..." He frowned, placing a hand on his forehead as he thought. "Hatred... How can he hate an entire family...? What did my family do to earn that?"

* * *

_**B Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Hey, uh, Shouyou?"

Shouyou sighed, obviously annoyed by Sylvain interrupting his training. He turned on his heel, a venomous glare on his face as he spat, "Sorry, Sylvain, but you seem to have mistaken me for a pretty young maiden who's willing to believe the drivel that you spout. Kindly be on your way and leave me be."

Sylvain gaped like a fish at the angry commentary, and it took him a moment before he could say, "L-look, I just... I wanted to ask you something."

Shouyou frowned, eyeing Sylvain carefully. After a moment, he sighed. "Fine. Keep it brief."

"I, uh..." Sylvain hesitated. "I just wanted to know why you hate me. And my family."

Shouyou blinked. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because, if it's something I or my family did, I want to make it right," Sylvain explained. "And if it's a misunderstanding, I'd like to clear it up. But you have to tell me your reasoning, so I know which one of those it is."

Silence stretched on between them.

Eventually, Shouyou sighed, and turned to leave the training hall. "Follow me," he said.

"Huh? Uh, where to?"

"Hanneman's office," Shouyou said. "I need to show you something there before I can explain anything."

"Oh, uh... Okay..." Sylvain followed after Shouyou then, warily.

When they arrived, Shouyou made a beeline for the device that would display one's Crest. "What are you-"

"Hush," Shouyou said, cutting Sylvain off. "And watch."

Shouyou turned on the device, and extended his arm out over it. A moment later, Sylvain gasped, as the Crest of Gautier was displayed. "Wha... Shouyou..."

"My mother is the younger sister of your father," Shouyou said. "However, even though she was the younger sibling, the fact that she possessed no Crest was enough for your grandfather to disown her." His gaze softened, and he looked down to the floor. "But... Well, that's not why I hate you."

Sylvain hesitated, not wanting to speak yet. Shouyou picked up on this, and continued. "My mother married a merchant, and made a happy life despite being disowned. She had me and my younger sister." He gave a shaky, hesitant sigh. "Then... My father died. Shortly after, sister got sick. And my mother had no funds to speak of, as my father was the main source of money in the household. So... She went to your grandfather."

Sylvain lowered his gaze. "I see where this is going," he whispered.

"I bet you do," Shouyou hissed. "She was turned away. Your family refused to help my mother and my sister. She could have died. We are lucky that the people in my village took enough pity on me to allow me to do small tasks for them. If they had not, your family would be responsible for her death, and I would hate you a lot more than I do."

"I can't say I blame you," Sylvain whispered. "I understand, Shouyou." He bowed, then, not meeting Shouyou's eyes. "I'm sorry for the grief my family has caused yours. I hope I can make things right one day."

Shouyou didn't respond. He only stared. Sylvain lifted himself, standing straight, and then turned to leave the room.

* * *

_**B+ Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Shouyou sighed as he made his way towards the market. "Let's see, the list said to get ten bags of flour... That's a lot. Did it really say ten?" He frowned, reaching into his pocket to pull out the paper. As he did so, he heard someone running up behind him, and he spun around. "Wha... Uh, Sylvain?"

Sylvain gasped for air, leaning over. "One... One second..."

Shouyou sighed. "You're a perfectly fine soldier, but when it comes to things outside of battle, you're perfectly hopeless," he noted. "What are you doing here? The shopping is my task today."

"I... I forgot to give you this... Before you left..."

Sylvain stretched out his arm, holding out towards Shouyou a fairly large sack of coins. Shouyou blinked owlishly at the sight of it. "Uh... I have my own money," he said.

Sylvain shook his head. "No, no... It's repayment. For... What my family did to you."

Shouyou blinked again, and his lips parted slightly. "Wha..." He reached out slowly, lifting the bag out of Sylvain's hand, feeling the weight. "I told you that she didn't die... She's well, now. I managed to get the money for a treatment after a-"

"This is the money my family should have given you," Sylvain said, shaking his head. "Even if you got it on your own, you can use it for something else. You can send it to them, make sure they can make it through the war okay. Or, I don't know, buy a new weapon... Whatever." He sighed. "I just... I can't sit by and let this go. You deserve something. My family should have helped, but they didn't, so... I'm sorry."

Shouyou sighed, giving a weak little laugh as he looked down at the bag. "...Thank you, Sylvain. This is more than enough to make up for it. I think... The Gautier family will be much better of a family under your guidance."

"Whoa, Shouyou said something nice about me! I must be dreaming."

"Don't push it."


End file.
